1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp, and in particular to a LED lamp for easy assembly and fixation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light-emitting diodes (referred to as “LED” hereinafter) have advantages of low power consumption, long life, small volume and fast response time, they gradually replace traditional bulbs and are widely used in various lamps or light-emitting devices. In comparison to traditional incandescent bulbs, the LEDs are activated by an integrated circuit, so that those LEDs have to be disposed on a circuit board to form a LED module. A heat-dissipating module is additionally used for dissipating the heat generated by the LED module, thereby keeping the working temperature of the LED module in a suitable range.
The vapor chamber is a common thermal-conductive member, which includes a flat sealed casing, a wick structure formed in the flat sealed casing, and a working fluid filled in the flat sealed casing. The flat sealed casing is formed with a heat-absorbing surface and a heat-releasing surface opposite to the heat-absorbing surface. The heat-absorbing surface is brought into thermal contact with an electronic heat-generating element. The liquid/vapor phase change of the working liquid within the vapor chamber conducts the heat generated by the electronic heat-generating element from the heat-absorbing surface to the heat-releasing surface. Since the vapor chamber has a larger thermal-conducting area and a short travelling distance for the working fluid, the thermal-conducting efficiency of the vapor chamber is excellent. Thus, the vapor chamber is widely used for the heat dissipation of a LED lamp.
Since the flat sealed casing of the vapor chamber is not provided with fixing holes, the periphery of the vapor chamber has to be formed with a flange and fixing holes provided on the flange. In this way, the vapor chamber can be fixed to a predetermined location, which unfavorably increases the manufacturing cost of the vapor chamber. On the other hand, the positions of the fixing holes have to be changed according to different mounting conditions, which cannot conform to the requirements for mass production.
Furthermore, if the vapor chamber is to be used for assembling and fixing the LED lamp, the vapor chamber of a larger area has to be used, which inevitably increases the cost of the LED lamp because the vapor chamber is expensive. On the other hand, the thickness of the flat sealed casing of the vapor chamber is small, so that the whole structural strength of the LED lamp is not enough if the LED lamp is fixed by means of the fixing hole formed on the flange extending from the periphery of the flat sealed casing.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present inventor to solve the above problems.